


The Prelude

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Series: To Manage Your Fortune [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: (sort of?), F/M, Gen, Magic, Reader Being Shady, Slice of Life, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: Jhin figures out why people tend to avoid you.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader
Series: To Manage Your Fortune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> So this sort of like...a test run for my upcoming Jhin/Reader fic, "Shattered Mirrors". Since my rotation schedule dictates I can't technically start working on it until next month, I decided to just barf this out to get my fix. This is more or less self-contained, because although this scene will be included in the fic, it'll probably go differently than how it did here.
> 
> I'm also planning on writing a similar one-shot with Camille/Reader, which'll be a test run for another full fic centered around them. Fun fact: the readers in both fics will be siblings, and they'll take place in the same place and at roughly the same time, but that's all I'll say about it for now.

They were starting to avoid you.

It hadn’t been particularly difficult for Jhin to notice it. It started small, with the other stagehands skirting around you whenever you passed by or returning your greetings with halfhearted sincerity. Then they started ignoring you entirely, which led to them refusing your help with painting the sets, which finally led to the director finding various excuses to give you tasks in secluded areas of the theatre, far away from the rest of the cast and crew members.

“It’s fine, this always happens eventually,” you tell him, offering a smile that tries for reassuring but instead ends up looking resigned.

He begins making plans to kill some of the stagehands who are especially cruel towards you, but it doesn’t take long for him to pick a target when a stagehand you offer to help carry some boxes shoves you to the ground and curses you out until you manage to pick yourself up and return to Jhin’s side.

You’re quick to see the look on his face, and you place a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Just drop it. Please.”

He turns to look at you, and at first glance your expression is imploring, but when he looks closer, your eyes are shockingly cold, and your grip on his shoulder has tightened to the point where it almost feels threatening.

“Of course,” he says, and a quiet sigh escapes your lips as you remove your hand from his shoulder and let it fall back to your side.

“Don’t worry.” You direct your gaze back to the man who shoved you earlier, and your eyes almost seem to glow, like when the sun pierces through the clouds after a rainstorm. “People like him always get what’s coming to them.”

He walks you home later that evening, and when you smile and say goodbye, he sees the rage still simmering beneath the surface has yet to subside. As he makes his own way back home, he decides to put his performance on hold—just for tonight. After all, the stage is yours to command, and he’s eager to watch the show unfold.

The next day, the man doesn’t show up to work.

The director sends someone to ask around the city for his whereabouts, and when they return, they tell her the man was run over by a traveling caravan, and although he was able to get to a hospital, they’re not sure if he’ll make it in time.

Jhin clenches his jaw irritably as everyone around him erupts into nervous titters. They try to be subtle and keep their voices down, but he can hear them clear as day—they all think it’s your fault, they _know_ it’s your fault. But they just can’t figure out _how._

They corner you and ask what you did to him, and he can’t help but admire your acting ability as your eyes widen in practiced fear and tell them you didn’t do anything to him, that Jhin walked you straight home and your sister was with you in the house all night, so even if you wanted to do something, you wouldn’t have had the time or privacy for it.

They leave you alone after that, but they still cast you suspicious glares from the corner of their eye, which are quickly directed at Jhin as well, once he goes to help you backstage.

You look up at the sound of his measured, purposeful footsteps and see his brow raised in question. You return to the task you were performing earlier, and he sees a small, dark smirk curl at your lips. The response you give him is short, but tells him everything he needs to know.

“I told you. People like him always get what’s coming to them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hyllaswriting.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyllaswriting/)


End file.
